In recent decades, automotive industry develops rapidly, and with the development of the automobile towards a direction of safer, more reliable, more stable, fully automatic intellectualization, environment-protecting and energy-saving, electrically driven pumps have gradually replaced conventional mechanical pumps, and have been widely used in vehicle heat dissipating circulating system. The electrically driven pumps have advantages, such as no electromagnetic interference, high efficiency, environmental protection, stepless speed regulation, and can meet the requirements of the market well.
The electrically driven pump has a stator assembly and a rotor assembly completely isolated by a partition, thereby avoiding an issue of liquid leakage in a conventional motor-type brushless direct-current water pump. Currently, an electronic control unit of the electrically driven pump generates heat during operation, and in a conventional design, the electronic control unit is away from a flowing working medium, thus the generated heat is hard to be carried away, which may adversely affect the performance and service life of the electrically driven pump.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the conventional technology, to address the above technical issues.